Over time, skin and other tissues may lose some of its texture, softness, resilience and the like. The skin may then have a less desirable appearance. The loss or decrease of these and other characteristics may come about from factors such as loss of moisture from the skin, changes in the molecules that are part of the skin and others. Attempts have been made to revitalize tissues such as skin. One method is to attempt to add back some of the factors thought to be decreased or lost from skin. Such attempts may not always be successful. For example, attempts to moisturize skin by topical application of moisturizers may not improve skin appearance if this is due to factors other than dryness. Also, agents added to the skin may not always be in a form that can reach and/or be absorbed by the particular area of the tissue that is in need of the agent.